The Rebirth of the Cassadines
by Ayshen
Summary: Futuristic Fics based on the Cassadine kids.
1. The Revolution

**A/N: I plan on doing a series of one-shots for the future generation of kids…focusing mainly on the Cassadine ones. Hope you enjoy!**

**Any this one is, "The Revolution"**

**Kristina - 28  
Molly - 25  
Cameron - 26  
Jake - 23  
Lila Rae - 23  
Spencer - 25**

"_You've already ruined my marriage so please…stay away from me"_

"In conclusion this evening I am proud to announce that my cousin Kristina Corinthos-Davis has also come on board Cassadine Industries to act as legal counsel" Spencer Cassadine announced in front of the crowd in the ballroom.

Kristina stepped up stage in her strapless Maxie Jones-Spinelli original as the crowd raised their glasses in a toast. She hadn't wanted to fanfare of it but Spencer insisted so she went up there and smiled. Her toffee colored eyes immediately found the sea green ones in the crowd. He wore a cocky smirk and it infuriated and turned her on at the same time. She shook it off when she felt Spencer's hands on her arms. Slowly she turned to her cousin lovingly and placed a hand on his cheek as he leaned down to kiss both of hers. She and Spencer were bringing the Cassadines into the next generation.

"Thank God that shit is over, these heels are killing my feet" Molly announced coming into the office after the party. Spencer sat behind his desk nursing a brandy while Kristina lounged on the plush leather couch a glass of champagne in hand.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her, "Molly Lansing the pillar of virtue and class" he said sarcastically.

"Spencer Cassadine, the epitome of broody in a suit" she said back fighting the urge to stick out her tongue.

Kristina rolled her eyes, "I swear you two will be ninety and trying to push each other out of your wheelchairs"

"My beautiful wise sister, congratulations" Molly said smiling.

"Thank you love" she said patting the seat next to her.

Molly plopped down as Spencer turned to her, "You know you are welcome aboard anytime instead of working at that _thing_ you call an office"

Shaking her head, "Oh no, you are not roping me into the family business I am plenty happy doing pro bono work" she said waving him off.

"Suit yourself…so Miss Corinthos-Davis…I saw that Mr. Jacob Morgan was lingering close tonight…what exactly is the nature of your relationship?" he asked swilling the amber liquid in the glass.

Eyeing him icily, "The nature of relationship is none of your business" she told him sternly.

Spencer was one of her best friends…in spite of the four year age gap they had become each other's defender and confidante…even if Spencer could be a little pretentious.

"I just don't understand why you involve yourself-"

Molly sighed loudly, "Honestly Spence…do you really believe that line of bullshit you are about to spew…cause you are sounding a bit Helena…if Kris is happy with Jake, let her be happy…just like you were happy with Lila Rae"

Hearing her name was worse then a punch in the gut…it made him feel too much…feel the satin of her skin as it slid against his, the contrast of her red hair tangled in his fingers…the way her eyes look the moment before she walked out of his life.  
"Don't say her name" he practically growled.

"Li-La" Molly said again elongating the word.

His eyes hot Cassadine daggers as he clanked his glass loudly on the table.

"I am not taking relationship advice from a woman who is dating her own Step Nephew who just happens to be a cousin to her cousin…a bit incestuous don't you think?" he asked.

"One…Cameron is not blood related to either of us…and two, incestuous…isn't that the bread and butter of the Cassadine family?" came with a smirk.

Standing up Kristina walked between them, "Enough you two…go to your respective corners while I…go to bed" she said before walking out.

"See what you've done" Spencer asked arching a dark eyebrow.

Molly grabbed her shoes and walked out but not before letting her pink tongue slide between her lips at her cousin.

Kristina walked through the old house the memories swirling around her head…her first waltz at twelve with Nikolas…dancing with her father at her Quincenera…that had been a tough year, her fifteenth. It was the year her mother's cancer came back…the year her father lost Kate and the subsequent breakdown that followed. The only peace she could find was on the back of an Arabian, the energy coursing through her veins.

Raja was the dark mahogany stallion Nikolas had given her that year…and after hours of brushing him she would ride across the Island, wind in her hair, the moisture from the water hitting her face. It was her first taste of freedom.

Walking up the long staircase she saw the Cassadine family picture…it was taken six months after the cancer was in remission for the second time. Her mother was skinner then normal but wearing a bright smile…Nikolas stood smiling, Spencer at his feet…her and Molly in front of their mother, Sam on the side…her family.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she smiled seeing the caller ID, "Morgan?"

"What's up Princess, how'd the shindig go?" he asked.

She smiled big at the sound of her little brother's voice, "You know…stuffed shirts, overpriced champagne, no one died though, so I guess that makes it a positive" she told him.

"Wish I could have been there"

"Well the new CEO of Jack's Industries must keep his priorities in check. How are the meetings going?"

"I haven't had enough surfing time but other than that, fine"

"Forget what I said about priorities" she said laughing.

He chuckled, "Alright Kris, I'm gonna let you go, its morning here, and duty calls"

"Morg…thanks for calling"

"I love you Princess"

"Love you too" she said turning the doorknob of her bedroom.

Immediately his eyes met hers.

"What the hell are you doing in here Jacob Morgan?" she hissed.

That cocky grin came upon his lips, "I had to see you" he said moving towards her.

She jumped behind her desk, "Oh no you don't…you stay over there" she announced glad the piece of mahogany furniture was between them.

"Krissy, please" he said the bass in her voice making her tremble.

She had known Jacob Morgan all her life…he was always the blond haired kid tagging along with the older boys. She knew in Jr. High he had a crush on her when Cameron announced 

it at Molly's fourteenth birthday party. She had ruffled his hair and cut him an extra big piece of cake. She was already at Harvard then…already dating Jack Manning…it wasn't until years later that she saw Jake again…suddenly not the little boy he was all those years ago.

Jack had asked her to marry him senior year…by the time she graduated they were living together as he went to Grad school. After she graduated law school they wed in a lavish ceremony outside of Cambridge. Then it was the move to London. Everything went to shit after that…Jack worked late, she missed her family, and they lost the baby. She didn't even know she was pregnant until she woke up one night in a cold sweat, a puddle of blood staining the crisp linens. Jack wasn't home…she couldn't reach him at his office…he showed up at the hospital four hours later…by then Kristina had the Cassadine jet on it's way to pick her up.

They tried to make a life in Port Charles…they may have even succeeded…until the day Kristina walked into the Metro Court for the hospital banquet and her heart stopped.

_Flashback_

"_Kristina, you remember Jake, right?" Molly asked._

_She turned expecting the ten year old kid with the messy hair. Instead she had look up into the striking sea foam colored eyes._

"_Uh…yeah" she managed to sputter out extending her hand._

_He took it and raised it to his lips, "Nice to see you again" he said his voice melting her like butter on a hot roll._

"_You too" she said wanting to get as far away from him as she could._

_Luckily she was able to disappear in the crowd. Two hours later and Jack still hadn't shown up…sadly it didn't even surprise her anymore. Walking on the terrace she looked at the Port Charles skyline._

"_You look like you need a drink" came from behind._

_As she turned he stood there a warm smile on his face, a flute of champagne in his hand._

_Taking it, "Thank you" _

"_So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by herself" he asked walking out to gaze at the night sky._

_Her eyes didn't leave him…the tousled dirty blond hair, the broad shoulders under the tuxedo, the bronze glow of his skin._

"_Admiring the view?" he asked turning to her._

_A deep crimson flushed from her collar bone up her throat to her cheeks, "Um"_

"_Me too" he told her eyeing her body appreciatively._

"_Dance?" he asked holding out his hand_

_Kristina Corinthos-Davis Manning didn't do spontaneous…ever since she was a child her whole life was on to-do lists…her clothes coordinated by color, canned foods in alphabetical order…but on that terrace she put her hand in his and let him pull her close._

_The strums of the song led them close together…his strong arm wrapping around her slender torso. She could feel the electricity between them…and it scared her._

_His eyes met hers and he sought her permission…his head turned, lips coming so close to hers she could feel the warm breath on them. She wasn't impetuous…but right there on the terrace with her wedding ring on she let Jake Morgan kiss her breathless. _

"_Oh God" she said finally pulling away._

_There was a feral look in his eyes...a look she hadn't given another man in a long time. _

"_I have to go" she said breaking away and running through the banquet hall._

It should have been there last kiss…but it wasn't…for the girl who waited until freshman year of college to lose her virginity…she made the trek to adulteress quite young. Not that it mattered…she was sure Jack wouldn't have noticed if she was screwing the Port Charles University football team…but she couldn't help but wonder if she would have just tried harder…if she couldn't have made it work.

"Will you please come over here" he asked.

She shook her head, "Did you not here anything I said earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah…I ruined your marriage…you know, like it wasn't already ruined by your pansy ass husband" he said disgusted.

"Jacob"

"Kristina…I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry for falling in love with you…and I'm sorry for being too much of a jackass to give you up…hell, I'm sorry for global warming if that will make you get over here" he told her.

She spoke four languages but if someone would ask her to explain their relationship…she couldn't. He was way too young for her…a little too much of a badass WSB agent...too much of a flirt…but yet she couldn't stay away from him.

Moths to a flame…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spencer picked up the phone and dialed six numbers…hanging up before the last. She didn't want him anymore so what was the use in trying.

_Flashback_

"_This is not up for discussion, I don't want you working at the Ward House after we get married" he told her._

_Looking at him she scoffed, "Um one, you aren't my dad nor my master…you pay none of my bills, so don't talk to me like you do"_

"_I can get you a prestigious job with the hospital…what about the Pediatric board?" he asked._

"_Do you not listen to any words I say…you know how much I love working at the Ward House…don't ask me to give that up for some high society bullshit" she responded hands on perfect hips._

_He had expected this, expected her to fight him at every turn. Her fiery personality was what had attracted him to her…she had the ability to drive him absolutely insane._

"_Lila"_

"_Hell no Spence…you make a choice…me the way I am, or nothing at all" she said before taking off._

_It was something that had happened before…breakup to makeup…she would come back the next day…they would make love…everything would be okay._

_Except this time…she didn't come back._

Opening his desk drawer he put down the shiny platinum ring…Cassadines weren't meant for love anyway.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Molly threw her keys down on the end table, "Please tell me you saved me some" she announced walking into the kitchen.

Cameron stood there in his scrubs chopsticks poised over a carton, "Don't I always" he asked the boyish grin lighting up his face.

She came and kissed him lightly on the lips. She had been in love with Cameron Webber since play dates in his grandmother's backyard. It took her twelve years to notice her…but one Sweetheart's Dance dress later and they became inseparable.

"How as the party?" he asked as she poured soy sauce over her noodles.

"No one died, so that's a plus" she told him.

"So sorry I missed it" he kidded.

"How was the hospital?"

"Well no natural disaster struck the party…so it was pretty slow tonight" he teased.

He had the choice to do his residency anywhere in the world…but he had come back…for her. She was fresh out of law school working at the South Port Charles law center doing mostly pro bono work for the less fortunate and he was doing his residency at General Hospital.

They were perfect for each other…both smartasses, the same eccentric taste in music…movies, they laughed at the same jokes…it was much more then romantic love…he was her best friend.

The doctor and the lawyer…ready to conquer the world together.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked stroking her arm as she lie with her head against his chest.

Kristina stay silent, "Did you ever think this is where you would be?" she asked pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What do you mean?"

She propped herself up to look at him, "Here with me"

"I have been in love with you since I was ten" he joked.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "Mr. Morgan the comedian" she responded dryly.

"Honestly Krissy, no…I never thought I would know someone my whole life…and the one day look into their eyes and realize that is exactly where I was supposed to be" he told her.

Cupping his cheek, "I knew that night in the Metro Court and it scared me" she admitted.

"It scares me now too…but it scares me more to walk away…so don't ask me to" he told her gruffly.

His lips touched hers gently as he pulled her next to him, "Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Jacob Martin…who would have thought?" he asked smiling against her cheek.

Sometimes the best things in life are the ones you never see coming.


	2. Warring Hearts

**A/N: Warring Hearts is going to be a two part story…I didn't plan on it but I felt like it I didn't stop where I did I couldn't tell the rest of the story without making it extremely long. So this is part one, there is actually minimal Kristina/Jake contact…that comes next time. **

**So let me know what you think! Also if you want I have a little promo for the stories...link is in profile!**

_"My brother thinks you're really hot" Cameron told her grabbing a slice of cake off the table._

_Turning around Kristina Corinthos-Davis saw the green eyed adolescent flush a deep crimson._

_Smiling she cut him a huge piece of cake, "Here Jake" she said before rousing his hair._

The bronze dress clung to all her curves, the teardrop earrings cost more then most people's homes, her shoes were Manolos, stolen from Maxie's closet just before the event.

Kristina was the first person to ever wear a Maxie Jones-Spinelli original…it was the year she turned fifteen, her Quincenera…Kate had offered her ten different designers…and then she saw the beaded champagne colored dress hanging in the window on 4th street.

Maxie swore that was the day that thrust her towards the spotlight…because when asked who she was wearing by a reporter Kristina gave the dimpled thousand watt smile and responded with, "It's actually a Maxie Jones-Spinelli original." After that she promised to dress Kristina for free for the duration of her life. So two proms, countless dinner parties and charity events, a couple VMA's, and a wedding later…Kristina was still going to Maxie, and even paying most of the time.

Tonight she had on a bronze number that she would swear was made for her. Strapless, showing off the delicate collar bone inherited from her mother, perfectly complimenting the perpetual tan from her father, short enough so that her mile high legs were beautifully displayed, bejeweled sandals topped off perfection. Her hair was pined and curled loosely up, her makeup flawless; tonight she wanted to feel beautiful…because too often these days she didn't.

Jack Manning had been her college sweetheart, the man of her dreams, her husband…but after London they had been more like strangers…tonight she wanted to forget about it all…to smile and laugh with the man who use to make her heart skip a beat.

Coming through the doors of the Metro Court she saw two matching dimples, "There's one of my favorite girls" he father said enveloping her in an embrace.

Pulling back he looked at her, "Although I wish she was wearing more clothes" he said taking a moment to examine her attire.

"Don't be such a prude you old fart, she looks great!" came from Claudia Zacchara Cassadine.

Sonny turned to her, "I know that the botox makes you feel young…"

Kristina grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the dance floor before a riot could ensue. Sometimes she wondered how exactly someone like her cousin Nikolas and someone like Claudia fell in love…and yet it oddly worked…like a yin to a yang.

"Did Maxie hook you up again? I swear I wonder why she never hooks me up" Claudia complained grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter.

Kristina took a glass, "Probably because she is still pissed at you for trying to get her to sleep with Johnny a couple years ago"

"That was so long ago" Claudia complained.

Arching her eyebrow, "She was married to Spinelli already!" Kristina exclaimed.

Claudia waved it off, "Oh Spencer was looking for you, that's why I was looking for you"

"Thanks" she said making her way into the crowd looking for her cousin. Instead she was grabbed around the waist.

"Look at my baby sister looking all hot, I miss you being little" Sam said pouting.

Kissing her cheek Kristina smiled, "Where's Luck?" she asked.

"Working" she said sighing.

Samantha Spencer was much more then an older sister…she was one of her best friends. Being so much younger it had been amazing how close they had become…and when their mother's cancer came back Sam was the one thing that helped hold things together.

"So what about your gorgeous husband"

"Working"

Rolling her eyes, "Look at us Davis girls…all dressed up and alone for the night" she teased.

"Looks like one of us isn't" Kristina said pointing to where Molly and Cameron were walking through the door.

Noticing them Molly waved excitedly before briskly walking to them, "Good jeez you guys make it look so effortless, that whole gorgeous thing…all I can think about is how much I wish I had on my fuzzy purple socks" she complained.

Kristina laughed, "You look amazing you big complainer" she answered laughing.

"Whateve…where's the champagne?"

Handing her, her own untouched glass she smiled, "My baby sister the lush"

Molly just smiled and took a sip.

"Alright ladies, I have to go mingle, you two have fun…not too much fun" Sam said winking at them.

"Where 's Jack" Molly asked looking around.

"Working"

"That ass…"

"Moll"

"Fine but I'm just saying..Oh shi…" Molly said ducking her head behind Kristina.

Kristina swatted her, "What the hell" she asked.

"Shhhh, hide me" she said trying to fit between the wall and Kristina.

"From who?" Kristina hissed.

"Lulu Spencer"

She watched the blond make her way across the floor to her husband's families table.

"She's gone"

"Thank God"

"What did you do" Kristina asked narrowing her eyes at her.

Molly shrugged innocently, "Well maybe at Cameron's birthday party when she was pressuring us to get married I maybe..sort of…said that not all of us want to be married as many times as Elizabeth Taylor"

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Okay so in hindsight it wasn't the smartest thing to say but she was pissing me off" she answered.

Kristina couldn't help but smile, "Besides she has been married to Dillon Quartermaine for like ever" she said looking over to the Quartermaine table.

"Oh yeah but before that there was Johnny, Billy, Bob, Manny, Moe, Jack" Molly said

Before she could speak Spencer came across the floor, "Well there is my most beautiful cousin…and Molly" he said smirking.

"If it isn't Mr. Angst himself…decided to not stay at home and cut yourself?" she shot back.

All Kristina could do was shake her head…these two had been like this their whole lives…somehow bitter rivals and good friends at the same time.

Deciding to diffuse another situation she waved to her sister, "See you later" she said before taking Spencer by the arm, "So what did you need me for?" she asked.

"Because I was bored stiff" he said taking a sip of his brandy.

Kristina shook her head as they meandered through the crowd "networking" until she saw her mom.

"Mama" she said happily enveloping her in a hug.

Pulling away Alexis kissed Spencer on the cheek, "Look at the little Cassadine children all grown up…I wish Stefan could see you now" she said wistfully.

"There's my gorgeous wife" Sonny said coming up to hand her a glass of champagne.

Her heart swelled to see her parents together…the year Kate died Sonny broke down…it was also the same year the cancer came back…it was then her parents found there way back to each other…each being the strength the other needed.

"You guys have fun" she said before walking away with Sonny.

Turning around Kristina stopped dead in her tracks, "Spence"

"Yeah"

"Is that?"

She watched his eyes cloud up with a torrent of emotion, his jaw clench tightly…and then she watched him shut down.

"You must excuse me" he said making a beeline for the backdoor.

Kristina turned to the redhead whose eyes were more scanning the crowd then on the man candy on her arm. Shaking her head she wondered why Spencer and Lila did this to each other.

Walking away she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see familiar brown eyes staring back at her.

"Moll" she said happy to see a friendly face.

"Kristina, you remember Jake, right?" Molly asked.

She turned expecting the ten year old kid with the messy hair. Instead she had look up into the striking sea foam colored eyes.

"Uh…yeah" she managed to sputter out extending her hand.

He took it and raised it to his lips, "Nice to see you again" he said his voice melting her like butter on a hot roll.

"You too" she said wanting to get as far away from him as she could.

Luckily she was able to disappear in the crowd. Two hours later and Jack still hadn't shown up…sadly it didn't even surprise her anymore. Walking on the terrace she looked at the Port Charles skyline.

"You look like you need a drink" came from behind.

As she turned he stood there a warm smile on his face, a flute of champagne in his hand.

Taking it, "Thank you"

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by herself" he asked walking out to gaze at the night sky.

Her eyes didn't leave him…the tousled dirty blond hair, the broad shoulders under the tuxedo, the bronze glow of his skin.

"Admiring the view?" he asked turning to her.

A deep crimson flushed from her collar bone up her throat to her cheeks, "Um"

"Me too" he told her eyeing her body appreciatively.

"Dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

Kristina Corinthos-Davis Manning didn't do spontaneous…ever since she was a child her whole life was on to-do lists…her clothes coordinated by color, canned foods in alphabetical order…but on that terrace she put her hand in his and let him pull her close.

The strums of the song led them close together…his strong arm wrapping around her slender torso. She could feel the electricity between them…and it scared her.

His eyes met hers and he sought her permission…his head turned, lips coming so close to hers she could feel the warm breath on them. She wasn't impetuous…but right there on the terrace with her wedding ring on she let Jake Morgan kiss her breathless.

"Oh God" she said finally pulling away.

There was a feral look in his eyes...a look she hadn't given another man in a long time.

"I have to go" she said breaking away and running through the banquet hall.

She didn't even remember making it back home…but as soon as she was in the Penthouse she slumped on the couch and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to keep the crocodile tears at bay. Tonight she had spit on her wedding vows…betrayed a man she swore to love forever…and the worst part about it all…was that if she was given a chance to take it back…she wouldn't.


	3. Warring Hearts 2

"Answer your phone damn it "Kristina muttered into the receiver.

"You've reached Molly Lansing; please leave a message so I can get back to you as soon as possible"

"Damn it" she cursed hanging up.

She hadn't wanted to call the house phone so early but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Someone better be dead" Molly answered on the third ring.

Kristina sighed, "Molls, I need you" she told her voice chalked with emotion.

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly sounding wide awake.

"I'm…yeah I'm fine, I just"

Sensing the brevity of her tone Molly sat up, "Kay…give me forty five minutes…the west tunnel, okay?" she told her.

The West Tunnel had been their spot ever since Luke showed them around the back passage ways of Wyndamere…it was where they went when the rest of the world was too much to bear…their own little special place where the only thing that mattered was that they had each other.

"See you then" Kristina said before hanging up.

Slowly she got off the couch and went to the hall mirror. She looked like shit, the makeup from the night before long gone except smudges of mascara under her eyes, the ridiculously expensive dress a rumpled mess. She could only thank God that Jack hadn't made it home last night…she was sure she smelled of betrayal.

The hot shower scalded her body as she scrubbed at her skin. Getting out she decided to forgo the makeup, pulling on a simple velour track suit and the big Marc Jacobs sunglasses she hoped hid the shame on her face.

Forty five minutes later she was walking into the small room that broke off of the West tunnel. Molly was sitting there two cups of coffee in her hand.

"You look like shit, what did Jack do?" Molly asked thrusting the latte into her hand.

She took a long sip before sitting down, "Jack did nothing…it was me Moll…it was me" she said the tears encased in her throat.

"What? Krissy, you're going to have to be a little more clear, what did you do?"

"I kissed Jacob last night" she admitted pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Molly stayed quiet for a couple long moments, "Wait…..WHAT?!"

"On the terrace, we were dancing last night…"

"Please tell me you were shit faced, right? A drunken kiss, no big deal, it meant nothing" Molly said her hands flailing in front of her.

Tears hit her Michael Kors shoes and she shook her head, "I was sober Molls…stone sober…and it…"

"It what?"

"I wanted him to kiss me…and I didn't want him to stop" she said the acid in her stomach churning at her own thoughts.

Wrapping her arms around her tightly she lay her head on her shoulder, "It happened Kris…we're human…even you…now you just put it behind you…it was just a kiss Kay…just a kiss" she told her.

Kristina let her words wash over her…it was just a kiss…just a kiss…but why couldn't she stop thinking about the way it felt to have his fingers tangled in her hair, the hard plane of his chest pressed against her torso…the taste of his mouth burnt upon her lips.

"Listen I have to go have brunch with Cameron and The Drake's…Are you going to be okay?" she asked her huge brown eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah thanks, I just needed someone to talk to" she said before giving her a quick hug and walking her out.

Instead of going back home she wandered up to Wyndamere and to the dining room.

"Well look there is one of the women in this town I actually like" Claudia exclaimed from the breakfast table.

Nikolas looked up from his paper, "Kristina, always a pleasure, I hope you will be staying for breakfast" he asked standing up to kiss her cheeks.

Prince Nikolas Cassadine was her very first crush long before her child mind could comprehend the taboo of it. When she was a kid he taught her how to ride, and when she was a teenager he taught her how to waltz. Living up to his title he pulled out a chair and she sat down in front of the buffet of breakfast items.

"Johanna!" Claudia bellowed from the table causing Nikolas to raise an eyebrow…Claudia just smirked back at him.

Coal black eyes rounded the corner, a mass of dark hair falling down her back, "Krissy, I didn't know you would be here" Johanna exclaimed coming to embrace her.

Johanna Stefanie Zacchara was fifteen and already much too gorgeous for her own good. She was the baby Cassadine, doted on, spoiled…the oops baby that Claudia never thought she wanted, but when it happened, loved more than words.

She pecked her mom and dad on their cheeks before sitting down, "Where's Spence?" she asked.

Kristina noticed the look between the two, "Out riding" Nikolas told her.

"Is it because of that whore Lila?" she asked.

Coughing to cover up the chuckle, Kristina knew what it was like to be equal parts of two parents…and to have those parts in you at war with each other. Johanna seemed to usually 

have the temperament of Nikolas…but at times the bold brashness of her mother spilled forth in droves.

"Johanna" Nikolas scolded.

Claudia smirked behind her coffee cup but backed up her husband, "Young lady watch the language" she told her in an attempt to sound convincing.

In an attempt at peace keeping Kristina changed the subject, "So when are you going back to Italy?" she asked.

The Zacchara-Cassadines had moved to Italy a year after Spencer started boarding school in Switzerland. They came back a couple weekends a month, holidays, vacations, but decided that Port Charles wasn't the safest place for a Zacchara-Cassadine to rest her pretty head.

"Too soon" Johanna whined.

Nikolas looked at her, "Even if we stayed here Jo, you wouldn't be able to date Jacob Morgan anyway…so stop entertaining delusions" he told her.

Kristina fought spitting her coffee back into the cup…emotions coursed through her veins, flushing her skin under her clothes.

She shot him the Cassadine look of death, "Daddy" she said her tone filled with adolescent annoyance.

"He's right, one, even if Jake wanted to, which sweetie he doesn't, he is too old for you" Claudia told her those intense dark eyes boring holes into her daughter.

Jo simply rolled her eyes as she served herself.

"So what brings you here to Spoon Island Kristina?" Nikolas asked.

His question made her stomach churn, "I came to see Spencer, wanted to make sure he was okay after last night" she lied.

When breakfast finished she excused herself and decided to walk down to the stables to make sure her cousin was okay. Spencer did that intensely broody thing a little to well…he had the knack for going inside himself and shutting the world out...sometimes he had to be reminded that he didn't have to do it all on his own.

Sitting on a bale of hay he was there stripping off his riding boots.

"You missed breakfast" she told him.

He looked up at her those intense blue eyes darkened with emotion, "I hope you did not make a trip over here to check on me" he said his voice a stark mix of softness and anger.

"Don't be so full of yourself" she told him sitting down.

Laying her head on his shoulder, "So are you okay?" she asked quietly.

She felt the sigh rise up in him, "I…I just hate seeing her with someone else…but I want her to be happy…does that make any sense at all?" he asked.

Squeezing his thigh she brought her eyes to his, "You love her…it makes sense…even if it makes no sense at all" she said kissing his cheek and getting up.

Getting on the launch she felt the vibration of her cell phone, "Jack" she answered.

"I'm stuck in New York…I won't make it back until Monday night" he told her.

Shaking her head, "Okay, see you then" she said clicking the phone.

Walking down the docks she turned in the direction towards Kelly's. Grandpa Mike no longer ran the place but she knew he still opened the place every morning. The place was still half full when she got there, the breakfast rush almost over.

Her eyes connected to Molly's as soon as she walked in. At first she smiled until she saw who Molly was having brunch with…Cameron, Elizabeth and Patrick Drake…and Jake.

Cameron waved her over, "Hey look Moll, its Kristina" he said brightly.

Molly mouthed "I'm sorry" and Kristina walked over smiling.

"Well if it isn't Kristina Corinthos-Davis who gets more beautiful every year" Patrick said his dimples ablaze.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, he thinks he's young" she teased as he leaned in to kiss her temple, "Nice to see you, Nikolas told me you were back in town…working for Cassadine Industries, right?" she asked.

"Once Spencer takes over, yes…for right now I'm helping Maxie with some contractual stuff with her clothing line" she said trying to remember to take steady breaths.

His eyes were on her boring holes into her, and she was sure everyone at the table noticed Jake staring at her and her chewing a hole through her bottom lip.

"Would you like to join us?" Patrick asked.

Furiously shaking her head she tried to cover, "I just ate at Wyndamere, I came to see my grandfather but looks like he is not here, so I should go" she rambled offering a wave and scrambling out of there.

As soon as she made it home she fell into the bed overcome with exhaustion. When she woke up she repeated Molly's mantra…it was just a kiss…_just a kiss_. Her voicemail light was blinking and when she pushed it she heard her niece's voice.

"I neeeeeeeeeed you…shopping tonight, Metro Court boutique…mom is cool, but her fashion trends are so 2010…so please Auntie Krissy…save me from public ridicule"

"Okay that's enough give me the phone. God your niece is a drama queen. Anyway, pre dinner shopping and then dinner at the Metro Court, and don't flake out on me, I neeeeeeeeeed you" she said teasing.

The next message came on, "What in the hell was that this morning? Call me back" Molly said.

Kristina decided to ignore that one erasing it and calling back the Spencer residence, "Hello" Daniela answered.

"Danny…this is Kristina"

"Please, please, please say you're coming tonight"

Laughing, "Yes, tell your mom I will be there" she answered.

"Thank God"

"Alright see you then" she said before hanging up.

Going in the room Kristina opened her closet and began pulling out clothes finally settling on the dark wash True Religion jeans and the turquoise gauze tank. Last she opened the door to her babies. Every pair sat on the rack perfectly and she placed her hands over a pair of Christian Louboutain heels…then grabbed a pair of Chloe ballet flats…tonight was comfort over fashion. Next she tackled her hair. After the shower she had threw it up in a simple ponytail but now she let it tumble down her back while the straightener flattened any kinks left. After she put on her makeup she felt totally like herself again…Molly was right, she wasn't going to stress a meaningless kiss…even if it had been the best kiss of her life.

She met Danny and Sam in front of the boutique, "EEEEEEEEE! It's shopping time" Danny said excitedly running into the store.

Turning to Kristina Sam linked her arms with her, "She is so related to you" she teased.

They shopped until closing and had a late dinner at the Metro Court discussing which outfits Daniela was going to wear the first week of school. It was light and airy…and a nice change of pace.

After the goodbyes she walked out onto the terrace and let the wind billow in her hair.

"Coming back to the scene of the crime?" she heard from behind her.

When she turned around two green eyes pierced her.

Sighing, "Just getting some fresh air…I should be going" she said making her way past him.

Grabbing her arm gently, "You look beautiful" he whispered coming entirely too close for her comfort.

Pulling away she shot an angry glare at him, "I am not beautiful, I am married" she hissed.

That caused him to smile, "So you can't be both?" he asked.

"Not with you"

She kept walking and he caught up with her, "Don't you have time for an old friend…have a drink with me" he asked.

"Stop…what happened last night was wrong, a big, huge grievous error in judgment…we aren't old friends…I hardly know you" she told him firmly.

"I've been in love with you since I was ten" he teased.

The low bravado of his voice had the ability to make the goose bumps break out over every piece of exposed skin.

Turning around angry, "I'm mar-ried, why don't you care about that?" she said elongating the word to exaggerate her point.

He shrugged, "I should, right? If I was a good guy I wouldn't want to walk across that terrace and take you in my arms and kiss you breathless" he asked.

His words covered her like a blanket in the cold, but still she shivered from the bass in his voice reverberating up and down her spine.

His eyes didn't leave her as he moved towards her slowly and he whispered, "I'm not a good guy Kristina"


	4. Warring Hearts 3

**A/N: This part concludes Warring Hearts. In later installments there will be more Jake/Kristina but this part of their story is complete. I purposely left some stuff unsaid and unanswered…it will all be answered eventually.**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews, they seriously rock.**

"I'm not a good guy Kristina"

They were the last words he uttered before their torsos were pressed against each others, her back up against the wall of the Metro Court, tongues dancing, hands tangled in hair.

When he pulled away he cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes wildly before crashing his mouth back upon hers. It was one of those kisses that makes heat rush through your body…all the way from her toes to scalp…it felt like being on fire, and she never wanted it to stop.

The door to the terrace suddenly opened and Kristina pushed Jake away roughly parting them. Carly sashayed through the door a wide smile on her face.

"Jake, I didn't know you were out here!" she exclaimed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kristina, "Oh, and Kristina" she added sounding puzzled.

Kristina smiled a guilt laden smile, "Nice to see you Carly, and Jacob…I better be going now" she said before making a beeline out the door not stopping until she was safely tucked in behind the wheel of her Bentley.

On the way home she almost missed a stop sign, her exit, and the turn in to her building. Somehow she finally made it upstairs and through her door. Flipping on the light she screamed.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing sitting there in the dark?" she asked her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Her sister narrowed her eyes at her, "Where have you been? I've been here forever and you and do Jack and you not believe in eating? I swear you have spoiled milk and top ramen, what the hell is up with that?" she asked.

"I was out with Sam and Danny shopping and then we had dinner at the Metro Court" she told her shuffling past her and kicking her shoes into her room.

Molly grabbed her arm, "Yeah after that buddy, I talked to Sam an hour ago she said she had left you at the Metro Court" she asked.

Looking at her feet, "Okay can we pretend you're not interrogating me Counselor?" she asked stripping off her shirt and pulling on a tank.

"You were with Jake, weren't you??" she accused.

Trying to cover the shock she looked annoyed, "What?" she asked pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and hoping her voice wasn't wavering.

"Oh God you were…and don't even think of lying because once you start chewing on your bottom lip and touching your ear, you are lying" Molly told her hands on hips.

Kristina slumped onto the couch, "Yes I saw Jake there, okay, happy now? God how did you know" she asked closing her eyes.

"Well for one…you came in here all flushed…second, Jake lives at the Metro Court" she explained sitting down next to her.

"Such a lawyer's kid" Kristina told her hitting herself in the face with a throw pillow.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Takes one to know one" she said grabbing the pillow.

"So what happened? I swear the way he was eyeing you at breakfast I was going to tell him to pour some salt on you before he devoured you with his eyes"

Shooting a look at her Kristina sighed, I don't know Mol…its like I can't control myself…and that is so not like me and it's infuriating…and intoxicating at the same time" she admitted.

Leaning her head on her, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Stay away from Jacob Morgan" she said nodding.

The next morning her resolve was intact…all she had to do was stay away from Jake…Jack would be home that night and everything would just go back to the way it's always been. Grabbing her satchel she got the paperwork ready and drove downtown. Midway through her drive her cell started to ring.

Hitting the button in her car made Maxie's voice boom throughout, "Change of plans, can you drop the paperwork off at the Penthouse instead of the office…Mase has a tummy ache and I haven't been able to get out of here this morning" she explained.

"No problem, see you in fifteen" Kristina said turning down the next street and cutting back across town.

Harborview Towers was still one of the properties her father owned and was still one of the best places to live in Port Charles. Kristina knew it well. Her parents had both lived there…and the stories about PH2 and PH4 were a bit of folklore to her. One night of too much eggnog at Christmas had even caused someone to tease that 

she was conceived in the Penthouse that the Jones-Spinelli's resided in…which was way too disturbing to entertain thoughts of.

Pulling in she parked and made her way to the private elevator. Punching in the code she took her way up to the private floor. The elevator dinged and a bickering couple stood on the outside.

Jason Morgan had married Elizabeth Webber in the winter of 2009…in the fall of 2012 he died. They managed to save him that night…but after the blunt force trauma to the head and his heart stopping they didn't know what he would be like if he woke up from the coma.

Six months later Jason Morgan woke up…but Jason Morgan was dead…somehow he woke up with the memories of Jason Quartermaine and the memories of Jason Morgan all mixed up in his head. Three months after that he left the divorce papers in Port Charles and wound up at her doorstep in Rome.

A wedding in Lila's rose garden, one surprise baby, fifteen years of marriage and Jason and Brenda Morgan were still in love…and still arguing.

"Kristina!" Brenda exclaimed turning away from him, "Nice to see you" she said with a hug.

"You too Brens"

Jason gave a small shake of the head, "Kristina" he acknowledged.

When she was younger he had been Uncle Jason…her fathers best friend…somewhere around the time her brother was shot they fell apart…the marriage to his father's first true love seemed to drive that wedge even further. Now he was just Jason Morgan…Jake's father. That just made things all the more awkward.

"I better get in to see Maxie" she said holding up the file and avoiding those ice blue eyes.

Brenda waved as they stepped into the elevator continuing their discussion.

Knocking on PH2 she heard a crash and then the door swung open. Blond haired, brown eyed Georgia Chanel Spinelli stood there in her designer shoes, laptop in hand.

"Mason just barfed on Mom's Jimmy Choos and she is having an uber meltdown" she explained letting Kristina in.

Setting her stuff down she made her way upstairs, third door to the left, little Mason Jones Spinelli laid on his bed his brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"Hey Mase"

He gave a slight wave in her direction and she followed the trail of under breath mutterings and found her furiously scrubbing at her shoe in the sink.

"Not the brown suede" Kristina said eyeing the shoe.

Maxie turned to her "My two babies, both sick" she said throwing the shoe on the ground.

"I brought the papers over, they're on the table…but I need a favor" she asked giving that thousand watt smile.

The blonde turned to her arching an eyebrow, "What?"

Kristina sat on the edge of the tub, "Jack comes home tonight…I need lingerie, I am going to seduce my husband" she said laughing.

"This should be weird since I watched you grow up…and I'm oddly not bothered…so let's go hussy you up" she said excited.

"Mason baby, you okay" Maxie asked before walking down the hall.

A goofy smile came to his face, "I feel better now that I barfed" he said.

"Well that's great" Maxie said dryly shaking her head.

They walked towards Maxie's sample room, "Alright, let's see…no too pretty, too frilly, yuck, um too stripper" she said going through the pile of outfits.

"Oh perfect" she said pulling out a black teddy.

Stripping down she pulled the teddy on, it was strapless, black, the boy shorts accentuating all the right curves and her long limbs.

Maxie sighed, "Oh before I had babies I could fit in those samples" she complained.

Rolling her eyes, "Please you still have a perfect body" Kristina said changing back into her clothes.

Looking in the mirror Maxie posed, "I do" she said laughing.

"Thanks for this, paperwork is on the table, I'll stop by Wednesday to pick it up" she told her before making her way down the stairs.

Georgia's head was buried in the laptop, "Bye Georgia" she waved.

"Bye Kris" she said eyes still glued to the screen but offering a wave.

In the lobby she almost smacked right into Carly, "Kristina, you just seem to be showing up everywhere" she remarked with a smirk.

"Dropping paperwork off to Maxie" she tried to explain away.

"Anyway nice to see you Carly" she said before moving to walk past her.

Carly stepped in front of her, "You know that Jason and I are tight, right? Morgan is named after him…I love Jacob as my own…and we kind of look out for each other's kids" she said the dual meaning not lost.

Kristina smiled annoyed at the overt passive aggressive comment, "That's really awesome…everyone should wish for a best friend like that" she told her smiling sweetly.

Perching her hands on her hips Carly looked at her, "What is going on with you and Jake?" she asked.

Her stomach rolled but she steadied her chin and leveled a Cassadine gaze that even Spencer would be proud of, "Nothing that concerns anyone besides Jacob and I" she said before walking passed her and out to her car.

Jumping in she let the breath she had been holding out and grabbed her phone.

"What's up Princess?" Morgan answered.

Kristina rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Okay so I need a favor" she asked pulling her SUV out into traffic.

"Shoot"

"I need you to tell your mom that you are dating Mackenna" she announced.

She heard him sputter and cough before he got back on the line, "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"God Morgan, she is going to find out sooner or later that you are dating Robin's daughter"

"I'd rather it be later…anyway why do you need me to do this again?" he questioned.

"Remember the time you told me that I had to tell Dad that I threw the cat in the koi pond…I didn't ask why….I just went to dad and told him that I did it…because you asked me to" she reminded him.

"Oh like that isn't emotional blackmail" he complained.

"Never-" she started.

He cut her off, "But…Corinthos kids against the world, right?" he asked taking her back in time.

"Right"

"You so owe me"

Beaming, "My first born" she teased.

"And Kay…whatever is up…I hope you're okay"

"Love you Morg"

"Yeah you too Princess"

When she came into the apartment she made sure it was spotless, stripped the sheets off the bed and replaced them with satin ones, ordered fresh flowers in, made sure dinner would arrive promptly at seven. Next she took a long bubble bath, shaved her legs, conditioned her hair...after came the lotion, perfume, rollers in her hair and makeup. The airport called to tell her the jet had landed and she lit the candles, and pulled on the black teddy…tonight was going to be perfect.

As soon as the door opened she stood there in her four inch stilettos and the teddy bathed in candlelight.

Jack dumped his bags inside the door and flipped on a light, "Why is it so dark in here?" he asked.

Confused she walked down, "Hey baby" she said making a move to circle her arms around his neck.

Instead he ducked her movement, "Not right now Kris…I'm exhausted" he said walking passed her.

Her mouth hung open as he made his way to the bedroom…and the emotions swirled in her head…in her heart and she followed.

"What the hell do you mean you're tired…I haven't seen you for days, I am practically naked and you want to sleep? What happened to us Jack, you use to not be able to keep your hands off of me" she asked her voice getting higher with each syllable.

Brown eyes met hers, "Do you have to start with the hysterics?" he asked.

"Screw you" she said pulling open her closet and grabbing clothes out.

She stripped off the outfit and threw it at him before pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank. He didn't even try and stop her from leaving and when as she grabbed her keys she just shook her head the hurt and disgust all mixing into one.

There were moments in her life where she could pinpoint exactly when her Corinthos genes would come into play. Sure she color coordinated her socks, had everything in the pantry in alphabetical order, had the tendency to ramble when nervous…and then there were the times she threw caution to the wind, was reckless, damn near self destructive.

So that night when she knocked on Jake's hotel room door…she knew she was a Davis-Cassadine-Corinthos girl…through and through.

**Next Up: Sweethearts Dance (Cameron and Molly)**


	5. The End of the Affair

**A/N: I hope there are people who are still interested in reading this, let me know. I'm sorry it took so long. **

Four Months Later…

"I love you Kristina"

She pretends she's sleeping when he says it, squeezes her eyes shut and swears there aren't puddles underneath her eyelids. She never says it back…never out loud; it would make it too real if she did. She's cheating on her husband. She's never cheated on a test, never ran a red light or got a speeding ticket…but she's sleeping with another man and going home to her husband and acting like everything is okay.

The worse part is that she doesn't feel bad about it. Being with Jake is the only time she ever feels alive. Lord knows that Jack hardly notices her anymore. They live together, they sleep in the same bed, and yet they never touch, they hardly talk…it's like two inhabiting the same house.

Yet she clings to it…to the marriage that is in shambles, to the façade of perfection and then she comes to a hotel suite across town and let's another man leaves his fingerprints all over her body.

Her body tenses and she slides out from under the soft cotton sheets, "I have to go" she whispers hoarsely letting her feet touch the ground.

Warmth envelopes her as she feels him slide across the bed his lips brushing against the exposed skin of her back, "Stay"

It's strange, how he makes her feel strong and week at the same time. When he asks her to stay, that hoarse whisper sinking into her bones, it's like she doesn't have the choice in the matter because the decision is already made.

She let's his lips trail over her back, up her neck, nipping at her earlobe as his arm snakes around her pulling her back down onto the bed. His calloused hand slides over her smooth flesh and she's so lost in him she doesn't know if she'll ever find her way out.

OoO

"You were with Jake, weren't you?" Molly asks sitting across from her over lunch at the Metro Court.

"Shhhh" she hisses feeling her skin flush crimson.

Molly crosses her arms in front of herself, "Seriously…are you really doing this"

Her stomach clenches at the question; another reminder at all the people she's letting down. She can feel the tears pool in her eyes and she bites her lip and looks away from her sister's gaze.

"Kris"

Turning back to her she shrugs, "I know you don't agree with what I'm doing, I'm not asking you too" she told her swallowing the eighty pound lump in her throat.

Sighing Molly leans in, "I'm not judging you Kristina…I'm worried about you"

The words soften her and she blinks back the remaining tears, "I know" she admits as a hoarse whisper, "I just"

"Do you love him Kris?"

It was the fated question, the one she had never let herself answer. Looking into her sister's toffee brown eyes she shrugged, "I don't know if I love him" she admitted, "But I think I might be falling in love with him"

"Are you sure it's not just lust?"

Biting her lip she closed her eyes.

"_Feeling any better?" he asked carrying the cup of tea over to the bed. _

_Fighting a cough she pulled the covers over her before wiping her runny nose on a tissue, "I'm sorry" she sniffled. _

_They had snuck away for a weekend in the city when she woke up with a 102 fever and a case of the flu, "Don't be, I'm just worried about you" he said crawling into the bed next to her and bringing the cup to her lips. _

_After taking a couple of sips he set it on the nightstand and pulled her close to him switching the television on, "So what's it gonna be, the Gossip Girl marathon or Project Runway" he asked kissing her head._

_Smiling she closed her eyes resting her head against the hardness of his chest, "You do listen" _

"I hang on every word"

Sighing she looked at Molly again, "I thought it was lust…I wanted it to be lust…but it's not Mols…it's so much more"

OoO

One Month Later…

Their eyes met across the dance floor and that confident smirk comes to his face as his brother talked to him. Jack was sitting next to her carrying on a conversation about mutual funds with Ned Ashton.

When she got up from her seat he didn't even acknowledge it and she made her way out the door of the ballroom and down the long hallway to a seldom used parlor. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she waited and when he came through the door she was sitting on the desk, her long legs crossed at the ankles.

"God, you look amazing" he said practically growling as he closed the distance between them.

Her fingers came to the buttons on his shirt aching to touch the smooth skin of his torso while his mouth came to suckle at the sides of her neck, his fingers sliding her short dress up, "We have to be fast" she whispered groaning as he pushed her naked back down onto he cold mahogany desk.

"You in that dress, I need thirty seconds" he teased seductively pushing her panties to the side as he slid into her, "Ugh……God, you fit me perfectly" he moaned his hands coming up to her fabric covered breasts.

Eyes rolled in the back of her head as he started to thrust gently and her fingernails dug into his skin, "Faster" she ordered, "Harder"

It was frenzied, rough, exciting, and her whole body felt like it was imploding, "Right there, right there, don't stop" she whispered before she felt her body clench, "Oh God yessssss, Jake, Jake, Jake" she hissed.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm" he grunted before she felt him explode inside of her.

Cleaning up she kissed him once more before going back to the table, "The video's about to start" Jack said monotone.

Nodding she watched as her cousin Nikolas came up to the podium, "As you all know The Emily Bowen-Quartermaine Clinic is very close to my heart. In the fifteen years since Emily's passing we have opened eight more across the Eastern seaboard. This year, I am happy to announce that Cassadine-Zacchara industries has plans to open five more of these clinics across the continental United States with a ten year plan to open a hundred more. I hope that you will be generous and open your pocket books to not only help people who can't afford health insurance, but to remember Emily and do something she would have done if she were alive" he said tearfully, "Now, we have short video this evening showing what these clinics are doing for the communities they serve"

The lights dimmed and the introduction came on screen before it went black. Nikolas stood back up with the mic, "I'm sorry, it looks like we're having momentary difficulties" he announced before the video crackled on again, "Or not"

Everyone chuckled until the video came on, "Faster…harder"

There on the jumbo screen were her and Jake. The gasp in the ballroom was audible and it was only on for a few seconds before it stopped…but the damage was done.

Jack's eyes bored holes into her head as everyone else in the room stared. Turning she met her husband's gaze, "I" she started.

Standing up she pushed away from the table, "I'm…sorry" she managed to sputter before turning to make a beeline out of the door.

She could feel the people in back of her with their whispers and stares. When she got to the door Johanna stood there her cell phone in hand, "My perfect cousin Kristina…the whore…how could you?" she spat with tears in her eyes.

"Jo"

"Now everyone knows" she said holding her cell phone up and playing the video.

Fighting the tears she pushed past the teenager and out to the cobblestone path to the launch. Kicking out of her shoes she picked them up and ran the rest of the way to the boat.

He stood at the pier, breathless, "Kris"

"Go away Jacob…just go away" she spat the sob shaking her body.

"I won't" he said stepping closer.

Her hands came to his chest and she pushed not moving him as his arms wrapped around her, "Go away" she said her fists starting to punch at him.

Instead of obeying he pulled her closer his lips touching her hair, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

Tears soaked through his shirt and when her body was too tired to fight she fell into his arms and he half picked her up pulling her onto the boat, "It's going to be okay Kris…I promise, I'm going to make it okay"

There was a part of her that knew it would never be okay…and another part of her that was okay with that.


End file.
